


she was tracing her years with her fingers on her skin

by CuboneGirl13



Series: alight [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beauty is in the eye of the beholder<br/>you used to think that was stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	she was tracing her years with her fingers on her skin

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took five minutes, but I'm pretty happy with it, so here. Enjoy. XD
> 
> Title from ”Braille” by Regina Spektor.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat!

beauty is in the eye of the beholder  
you used to think that was stupid,  
the statement that beauty is relative  
when you were certain you were beautiful  
to yourself  
and to everyone around you  
you thought it was ridiculous,  
that beauty was objective  
but  
now  
when the only heads you turn on the street aren't for your good looks  
but he still looks at you like you're the most beautiful girl in the world,  
you think  
that maybe it's not so stupid after all


End file.
